Is it Me or Suki?
by Twilight Sheep
Summary: [Takes place after second season] Toph struggles with her evergrowing crush on Sokka, and she makes it worse by asking him questions about his relationship with Suki. SokkaToph. Slight AangKatara and SokkaSuki.
1. Chapter One: In the Night

Hey. My first Tokka-ish fic. This pair is so adorable! Takes place after end of the second season. Enjoy :) Oh, and BTW, what is the Earth King's bear named? Is it Bosko? I sorta forgot.

* * *

Chapter One: In the Night

Toph took off her headband, letting her long, shiny black hair down and looking up in the moonlight. She bit her lower lip and took deep breaths. She heard footsteps approaching and knew who it was.

"Toph? Is that you?" Sokka, rubbing his eyes, came and sat next to the blind girl.

"Sokka? Why are you up so late?" she asked grumpily.

"I was about to ask that too."

The two sat in silence for a moment and Toph asked,

"You like her?"

Sokka jerked his head back, surprised that a twelve year old girl asked him an awkward question at such a weird time.

"You mean Suki?"

Toph rolled her pale eyes.

"Yes, numbskull."

Sokka nodded.

"Well…yeah. I-I mean, she's smart and pretty…" he started to blush slightly, but shook it away.

Toph exhaled sharply and rested her head on her hand.

"I guess she's okay," she pouted.

Sokka turned his head towards the sulking blind girl.

"Okay? She saved your life- although I could have done it myself!"

Toph smirked at Sokka's remark.

"Except you were taking too long. I would have drowned, and my blood would have been on your hands."

_That kiss was meant for you,_ thought Toph as she took a moment to think about her accidental kiss that even though was meant for Sokka, Suki got it instead. Maybe drowning then wasn't such a bad idea.

Sokka squinted his eyes at her, giving her a harsh look but it faded away.

"Toph, you need some rest. Get to bed," Sokka commanded, pointing to a bare spot on the ground.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not tired yet."

Sokka folded his arms.

"Get some sleep. Now."

Toph grumbled and started to walk, trying not to trip over any pebbles. Too late.

"Ouch!"

Sokka sprung up at Toph's yelp, and rushed over to the hurt girl.

"What happened?"

"My foot…I must've stepped on some sharp…thing," she clenched her teeth and rocked her dirty foot.

"Can't you see the ground? I mean, like feel the vibrations or something?" he asked, stunned to see the mighty Blind Bandit had fallen.

Toph grunted.

"I'm bleeding, and all you're doing is asking me dumb questions?" she hissed back.

Sokka held his hands up in defense, not wanting to anger her anymore.

_Jeez, what is it with girls?_ he thought as he examined Toph's hurt foot. It was bleeding a little bit, but mostly Toph was exaggerating her pain.

"It's not that bad. Just wrap it in some cloth."

Toph frowned.

"Yeah, let me go pick off some cloth off the cloth tree," she sarcastically said.

Sokka shook his head and ripped off a piece of his own shirt.

Toph heard it and replied,

"Katara is going to be mad when she finds out you tore your own shirt."

"It wasn't a big tear. Plus," he grinned, lifting up his arm, "I look better."

Toph sniggered at his remark. Although she couldn't see, she knew Sokka's arm was puny in muscle size.

The two sat in silence, while the Earth King was snoring loudly with his pet bear, snoring just as loudly.

Toph smiled and Sokka let out a quick gasp of laughter.

"I can't go to sleep with the Earth King being Mr. McSnoreyLoudmouth, can I?" Toph asked him.

Sokka nodded.

"Thanks for waking me up, Toph," he said in a sarcastic tone, although not as harsh.

"My pleasure," she said in the same tone.

The Water Tribe teen and the Earth Kingdom girl sat in silence, on the ground about five feet away from Appa, where on Appa's back, laid Katara who was near the sleeping Aang.

"So…how did you meet Suki?" Toph asked seriously, and being a little nosy about Sokka's relationship.

Sokka huffed but gave in to her request.

"Well…Katara, Aang and I were just beginning our…um…journey and we stopped at a small island called Kyoshi with a FREAKISHLY HUGE UNAGI-," he held up his arms horizontally and tried to show her the size of the Unagi.

"Shut up, you're going to wake the others up," Toph hissed.

Sokka grumped and continued on.

"Aang wanted to stop there and ride the Unagi. I said no, but he didn't listen to me. He never really does. Like the time I said we should call ourselves the-,"

"The point?" Toph asked, rather rudely interrupting Sokka's run on sentence.

Sokka, being stopped by his rant, rolled his eyes and said quickly,

"ImetSukiandwenttokickZuko'sbutt."

Toph nodded.

"Short, sweet and to the point. Too bad you're not like that," Toph said with a wide, smug grin.

Sokka got a bit mad.

"I can be sweet too. Suki likes me," he argued.

Toph sneered.

"So does that other Sokka groupie," muttered the blind girl.

Catching on to Toph's ploy, "Why am I telling you this?" Sokka asked rhetorically.

Toph fluttered her eyes girlishly. She was faking it though because she would never really flutter her eyes at a guy, let alone Sokka.

"Because I asked?" she said sweetly. Sickly sweet was her tone though.

Sokka rubbed his chin, like he had an imaginary beard.

"Stop digging in my personal life."

Toph sighed.

"I'm going to bed. 'night," she created a small earth tent and shut herself from Sokka.

Sokka smirked. He might be dense and overprotective, but he had a hunch about that Toph. He yawned and returned to his spot and crawled underneath his blanket.


	2. Chapter Two: Teenage Naked Fan Warriors

Hey. It's me, Sheep. Here to bring you another chapter which involves Suki, a perverted notion and fish. I am so happy for all the reviews :) Sorry about the title. Suki is not a Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtle xD

* * *

Chapter Two: Teenage Naked Fan Warriors

_Toph was used to this. Her dreams were a big black box, and consisted of mostly voices. Voices she knew, some she didn't want to know and some...seem eerily familiar. Toph felt herself in the same dream, voices in the darkness. One was her mother's, asking Toph to come home. Since she couldn't see her way out of the dream, voices kept on booming through her mind._

_Toph, you're showing weakness. You are the Blind Bandit._

_As if she had her own voice echoing through the eternal darkness, it aggressively roared,_

_No I am not! I am supreme._

_The other voice mimicked her and replied nastily,_

_Your facade is crumbling. Soon you'll be like Sugar Queen._

_Her head ached, as a wave of sickness and insecurity crashed into her._

_--_

"Toph? Toph?" Sokka shook the girl experiencing a nightmare.

"I'm not insecure!" she jerked up immediately, surprising Sokka.

"Oh...kay. You're not insecure. I was just waking you up 'cause Katara caught us a fish for breakfast," Sokka inched slowly away from the cranky blind girl.

Toph rubbed her eyes, getting the crust out of her pale eyes.

"Nmm? Oh, did I scare you?" she asked, hoping for a response.

"No. C'mon, get up. We're eating, and I'm starved..." Sokka trailed off, jumping off of Appa and walking away from Toph. She brushed away her ebony black hair and was unaware how frizzy and poofy it was. She felt around until she followed suit and smelled her way to a small fire.

Katara was frying a fish that she had got from the small river. She saw Toph walking over and lightly smiled.

"Hey, Toph. Get some fish."

Toph felt some crust around the side of her thin lips and the thought of food sounded great.

"Hmm...yeah!" She followed her nose and sat down on the crusty ground. She heard Sokka sit down and started to gobble down the portion of fish Katara gave him.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

His mouth was full, some food dangling out of his mouth. Toph was glad she didn't have to see that.

"What? I'm hungry," he mumbled with food in his mouth

Katara rolled her eyes and handed Toph a small portion of fish on a small leaf.

"Here Toph. I bet you must be starved too," Katara assumed.

She nodded and stuffed the entire thing down. Katara looked at her in utter horror.

"What? I'm hungry," she said the same thing Sokka said.

Katara exhaled sharply and continued to tending Aang.

"Katara, don't worry. Aang will wake up, right Bosko?" The Earth King said cheerfully, petting the top of his pet bear's head.

_I forgot he was here. _Toph thought, forgetting the Earth King was also accompanying the four.

Katara, Sokka, Toph and the Earth King were in silence as they finished up their breakfast. Nothing much to say. They barely escaped Azula and Zuko and felt ashamed they were forced to leave Ba Sing Se so suddenly. It pained Katara the most, having to battle with Aang against Azula and Zuko.

Sokka decided to be the one to start up a conversation. Bad idea.

"So...if Azula and her cronies were wearing the Kyoshi warrior outfit then..." Sokka dropped is jaw. Katara slid her hand down her face.

"Sokka...ewww! Pervert!" Toph retorted.

Sokka frowned at Toph, who was jumping to conclusions.

"I didn't say they were naked!"

"I bet you were thinking it, huh?" she crossed her arms, standing up.

Sokka didn't reply. He then noticed the Earth King being awfully quiet and looking away from the group.

"If only...I should've known better!" he blamed himself.

"No, no, no. It isn't your fault. You didn't know what they really looked like. Anyway, Azula would've found another way in," Katara explained.

The Earth King shrugged.

"I suppose so. But I left my city behind...what's going to happen?" he asked.

Katara shook her head.

"Don't worry. We will find a way to save Ba Sing Se. In the meantime...let's go find Suki."

Toph climbed up on Appa first, then the Earth King and his pet bear, Sokka next and Katara was last, putting Aang on first.

"You think he's going to wake up?" Toph asked. Aang hadn't moved for days.

Katara nodded.

"He was struck while in the Avatar State, Toph. It could've been fatal. I know he'll wake up," Katara hoped.

Toph felt bad for Katara, having to hope so much just for Aang to wake up.

She laid back as she drifted off into a snooze, Sokka was looking down on the forest below, looking for possibly naked girls. The Earth King relaxed with Bosko as he fiddled with his fingers. Katara propped Aang against her shoulder as she directed Appa.

--

"Katara!" Sokka waved his arms repeatedly up and down, trying to get her attention.

"Did you find Suki?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Is she...?"

He nodded again.

"Sokka. I repeat, do NOT get off of Appa. Please. Toph, you and I are going to help Suki and the others," she directed.

Sokka mouthed her every command.

Toph huffed.

_Now I get to save Suki. I just hope I don't get kissed._

"What, I have to stay here with Aang and the Earth King?" Sokka complained.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You're too immature. Plus, last thing Suki needs is to be seen naked by a guy," Katara said.

Sokka collapsed onto his back, stretched out his arms and replied,

"Not like I wanted to go anyway."

Toph sniggered.

Katara landed Appa as she and Toph jumped off and started to go deep in the woods.

"I feel vibrations, Katara. Human feet. Suki's, maybe," Toph froze to feel the light footsteps of someone.

"Well...how far?" Katara asked.

Toph pondered.

"I think...four hundred feet...that way!" Toph pointed in the directed she felt the vibrations.

Katara nodded and started to run where Toph had pointed in, leaving Toph behind.

"Oh, thanks Toph. You're welcome Katara," Toph muttered to herself as she followed behind Katara to catch.

It might've been about twenty minutes before they both heard,

"Help!"

Katara sprinted as she looked around every tree until she saw an arm extend out of a bush.

"...Suki?"

A head popped up. It wasn't Suki but one of the other warriors.

"No...oh! Thank gosh you're here! It's been horrible! We're totally-,"

"Naked? Yeah, we kind of figured out. It's okay. Where's Suki?"

The girl frowned.

"Suki...she's over there near the rocks."

"I heard the word rocks!" Toph exclaimed.

Katara walked, the grass crunching under her feet as she approached three rocks, but didn't see Suki.

"Suki? Suki? It's me, Katara, and Toph's here too! You can come out, Sokka's not here to gawk and stare at you!" Katara yelled at the rocks.

Suki creeped out as she faced Katara.

"Katara!" she hugged the surprised girl, nakedness and all.

Katara smiled uneasily.Not everyday you get hugged by a naked girl.

The other girls popped up as well, staying close to their leader Suki.

_I am actually glad to be blind right now. This would really be awkward, _Toph thought, staying close to Katara as well.

"Well...what happened?" Katara asked, wanting to know all the details of their plight.

Suki looked at her girls and then looked at Toph and Katara before she started to explain.


End file.
